1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to harness animal tack and accessories, and more particularly to a bridle bit for horses and the like. The present bridle bit has swivel cheek components, but rather than integrating the swiveling cheek components with their corresponding nose band and/or headstall purchase ring or eye, thus causing the purchase ring to swivel in unison with the swivel cheek component, the present invention immovably affixes the upper or purchase ring with the mouth bar of the bit, with only the lower, rein attachment ring or eye and xe2x80x9cdeexe2x80x9d eye or ring swiveling in unison according to rein pull.
2. Description of the Related Art
The utility of larger animals for various purposes, i.e., as a power source, for pulling a heavy load, riding, etc., has been recognized for ages. However, it is also apparent that some form of control must be provided in order to cause the animal to perform as desired. Accordingly, halters, reins, leashes, and/or other restraining devices began to be developed when animals began to be domesticated and employed for various purposes.
Numerous variations and improvements upon the basic harness, halter, and rein concept have been developed over the years, with the term xe2x80x9ctackxe2x80x9d being applied to the wide range of equipment used in the handling and control of large domesticated animals, particularly horses. Early in the development of such equipment, it was found that the placement of some device in the mouth of the animal, and working or manipulating that device, was extremely effective in controlling the animal as desired. The tissues of the mouth are relatively sensitive, allowing the animal to sense the desired action with minimal pressure, after proper training. As a result, the bit and closely related attachments have proven to be particularly important components in the fields of tack, harness, and saddlery.
Accordingly, the bridle and bit have received a considerable amount of attention, with practically innumerable variations of the assembly having been developed over the years. It is critical that such devices provide for the attachment of suitable control reins, attachment straps, etc., and such bridle assemblies conventionally include a series of xe2x80x9cpurchases,xe2x80x9d rings, or eyes for the attachment of various straps, reins, etc. In its simplest form, the bit and its harness attachment components are formed as a unitary device, with no relatively moving components. However, such a bit has not been found to be optimally effective, as it provides no variation for altering the attach points of reins and other components, adjustability, or versatility for various uses (e.g., training, working cattle, competition riding, etc.).
One somewhat common variation upon the bridle bit is the xe2x80x9cswivel cheekedxe2x80x9d bit, wherein the cheek piece, which extends from each end of the mouth bar of the bit, is pivotally attached to the mouth bar. With a swivel cheeked bit, the cheeks normally swivel outwardly and downwardly when the reins are slack. A light tension on a given rein tends to pull the corresponding cheek upwardly and inwardly, to touch the side of the horse""s face (or cheek) adjacent the corner of the mouth. A gentle, slight tug on one rein is sufficient to move the cheek piece, without need to tug more firmly upon the rein and move the mouth bar against the sensitive tissues within the mouth of the animal.
However, such swivel cheeked bits are commonly constructed with the upper or purchase ring integrally formed with the cheek piece and dee components. As a result, the swiveling of one of these components relative to the mouth bar of the bit results in corresponding swiveling of the remaining components. As the upper or bridle attachment ring or eye of the assembly must swivel with any swiveling action of the cheek piece, dee, and/or rein attachment ring or eye, it will be seen that any harness or bridle straps attached to the upper ring will be twisted during the swiveling of their attachment ring. This can result in such straps, particularly the nose band, twisting laterally as its attachment ring swivels or rotates due to the swiveling of other components when a rein is pulled. When this occurs, the rearward edge of the strap tends to bear into the somewhat sensitive flesh along the side of the nose of the animal, and can abrade this area over a period of time.
The present swivel cheeked bridle bit responds to this problem, by forming the upper purchase rings or eyes as a fixed, monolithic structure integrated immovably with the mouth bar of the bit. Yet, the cheek rings and dees which provide for the attachment of reins thereto, swivel on the purchase attachment bar, to allow a slight tug on either rein to swivel the cheek piece and dee to guide the animal as desired. The nose strap and other bridle attachments remain stationary to allow the straps to rest flat against the animal""s face, thereby avoiding discomfort and/or injury to the animal and subsequent potential difficulties in working with the animal.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 529,472 issued on Nov. 20, 1894 to Melvin F. Bigelow, titled xe2x80x9cBridle Bit,xe2x80x9d describes a bit assembly in which the cheek pieces are immovably affixed to the mouth piece or mouth bar. The only movable components of the Bigelow bit are the relatively large diameter rein attachment rings, which extend from their attachments at the intersection of the mouth bar with the cheek pieces. The only relative movement between components is the swivel attachment of the larger rein attachment rings to the fixed, non-swiveling cheek pieces; the lower curb rein attachment rings are immovably affixed to the fixed cheek pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 962,134 issued on Jun. 21, 1910 to Washington J. Engle, titled xe2x80x9cBit,xe2x80x9d describes a bit assembly with movable components engaging the sides of the horse""s face when the corresponding rein is pulled. However, the large, octagonal cheek pieces are immovably affixed to the mouth bar of the bit; they do not swivel, as is the case with the present bit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,636 issued on Sep. 14, 1965 to William D. Laningham, titled xe2x80x9cHorse Mouth Bit,xe2x80x9d describes a bit in which the mouth bar is rotationally mounted between the two opposed side members of the assembly. The side members (which might be considered the cheek pieces of the bit) are rigidly and immovably interconnected by a second crossmember below the mouth bar. Laningham provides a xe2x80x9cprotective buffer element,xe2x80x9d comprising a rotary disc, at each end of the mouth bar. However, these discs do not swivel outwardly from the planes of their discs, as in the motion of a conventional swivel mounted dee and cheek piece. It is also noted that the upper rings of the Laningham bit may swivel within the upper ends of the side members, thus teaching away from the immovably affixed upper rings of the present swivel cheeked bit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,196 issued on Sep. 28, 1965 to David Ferguson, titled xe2x80x9cFlexible Horse Bit,xe2x80x9d describes a bit having swivel mounted dees at each end of the mouth bar. The mouth bar has a side member immovably affixed to each end thereof, with the dees being pivotally mounted on the corresponding side members. Ferguson does not provide any other upper or curb rein attachment rings to his bit, whereas the present bit includes such additional attachment rings or eyes. Rather, all reins, cheek straps, nose straps, curb straps, etc. of the Ferguson bit, must be attached either directly or indirectly to the single swiveling dee on each side of the bit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,797 issued on May 13, 1986 to Ulrich Conrad, titled xe2x80x9cBridoon Bit,xe2x80x9d describes numerous bridle bit embodiments, most of which are provided with only a single swivel mounted rein and halter attachment ring at each end of the mouth bar. The same points noted in the discussion of the bit of the Ferguson ""196 U.S. Patent immediately above, are applicable here as well. Some embodiments include cheek pieces which extend from each end of the mouth bar. However, these cheek piece bits do not provide for rotation or swiveling of the cheek pieces within their passages in the ends of the mouth bar, but are immovably affixed to the mouth bar, per column 7, lines 57 and 58 of the Conrad disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,390 issued on Dec. 5, 1989 to Leo Benjak et al., titled xe2x80x9cBridle Bit,xe2x80x9d describes a bit assembly in which various components rotate relative to one another. Each end of the mouth bar includes a shank pivotally secured therein, from which the headstall attachment rings extend. The curb rein attachment rings are pivotally secured to the opposite ends of the shanks. While the rein attachment rings rotate independently of the opposite head stall attachment rings, these head stall rings of the Benjak et al. bit are nevertheless free to rotate in accordance with the shifting of the bit and attachment straps. The problem of the various head stall, nose, curb, and/or other attachment straps twisting against the side of the horse""s face due to rotation of the head stall ring, is still a problem with the Benjak et al. bit. The present bit precludes this potential problem by means of its fixed upper ring and purchase.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,312 issued on Jul. 27, 1990 to Ralph N. Old, Sr., titled xe2x80x9cBridle Bit,xe2x80x9d describes a relatively complex bit assembly having a rearwardly turned curb chain ring and a nose and cheek strap attachment ring extending upwardly from a dee on each side of the assembly. The mouth bar of the bit also extends between the two dees, rather than being affixed to the two purchases or shanks defining the sides of the bit. The lower curb rein attachment rings extend from the lower ends of the shanks and are adjustably affixed thereto, but do not rotate relative to the shanks, unlike the present bit. Thus, the lower or curb rein attachment rings and upper strap and curb chain attachment rings are immovably affixed to one another, with rotation of one causing rotation of the other, unlike the present bit where the lower rein attachment ring is free to rotate independently of the fixed upper ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,255 issued on Nov. 5, 1991 to Ronald J. Myler et al., titled xe2x80x9cBridle Bit,xe2x80x9d is a continuation in part of the Benjak et al. ""390 U.S. Patent discussed further above, with both Benjak and Myler being co-inventors in both of the issued patents. The primary difference between the two is that a stop is provided at the attachment of the rein attachment ring arm to their attachment shanks or cheek pieces, to limit the rotation of the rein attachment ring arms. Accordingly, the same points of distinction noted further above in the discussion of the Benjak et al. ""390 U.S. Patent are seen to apply here as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,735 issued on Oct. 25, 1994 to Donald G. Fry, titled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Horse Bit,xe2x80x9d describes a bit having a multiple piece, snaffle type mouth piece. Each end of the mouth bar includes an eye, with a single rein attachment ring installed loosely through each eye. The inventive feature of the Fry bit is the threaded adjuster in each side of the snaffle mouth bar, to adjust the width of the assembly. No fixed upper harness ring and swiveling dee and lower rein attachment ring, are disclosed by Fry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,950 issued on Oct. 20, 1998 to Jorge de Moya et al., titled xe2x80x9cMaestro Mouthpiece,xe2x80x9d describes a bit assembly in which the central portion of the mouthpiece can rotate between the two end members. A shank extends generally downwardly from each of the end members, with a dee portion swivelly mounted on the shank and straddling each end member. While the dees can pivot or swivel on the shanks, the two shanks are immovably affixed to the end members and cannot swivel relative thereto. While the lower ends of the fixed shanks include rein attachment rings installed therein, the rings are loosely mounted, and their movement is completely independent of any swiveling action of the dees. This construction is substantially opposite that of the present bridle bit, with its fixed upper rings and swiveling lower rings and dees.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,346 issued on Aug. 22, 2000 to Chang Hsi-Chang, titled xe2x80x9cRotatable, Adjustable-Width Bar Bit,xe2x80x9d describes a bit having a mouth bar with the ends rotatably attached to the opposite cheek assemblies, much like the bit of the Laningham ""636 U.S. Patent discussed further above. The dee, upper ring, and lower ring component on each side of the mouth bar comprises a unitary, monolithic structure. While these dee and ring components can swivel relative to the ends of the mouth bar, the swivel action of the upper rings in unison with the dees and lower rings, teaches away from the present invention with its relatively fixed upper rings and swiveling dees and lower rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,393 issued on Mar. 20, 2001 to Ronald J. Myler et al., titled xe2x80x9cBridle Bit,xe2x80x9d describes a multiple piece, snaffle type bit assembly having pivotally attached dees at each end thereof for strap and rein attachment. Each of the dees includes an upper and a lower slot therein, for rein and strap attachment. Accordingly, the upper strap attachment point of the Myler et al. bit is not fixed relative to the mouth bar, as it is in the present bridle bit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,152 issued on Oct. 23, 2001 to Ronald J. Myler et al., titled xe2x80x9cHorse Control Device,xe2x80x9d describes multiple embodiments of a bridle bit assembly, with each of the embodiments having single piece, unitary cheek pieces with the headstall and rein attachment rings formed integrally therewith. No separate movement of the dee and rein attachment ring from the upper headstall attachment ring is possible, with any of the Myler et al. bridle bit embodiments.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,930 issued on Sep. 17, 2002 to David Robart et al., titled xe2x80x9cPinchless Bridle Bit,xe2x80x9d describes numerous embodiments of a bridle bit, with various headstall, rein, and other attachments shown. Some of the embodiments include swivel mounted cheek pieces, with the embodiment of FIG. 23 disclosing interchangeable, swivel mounted dee and lower ring attachment shank members. However, the two components cannot be used together to form a unitary dee and lower rein attachment ring or cheek piece, as is accomplished in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,848 issued on Dec. 10, 2002 to Ronald James Myler et al., titled xe2x80x9cHorse Control Device,xe2x80x9d is a continuation in part of the Myler et al. ""152 U.S. Patent discussed further above. The same points of difference between the device of the Myler et al. ""152 U.S. Patent and the present invention noted in that discussion, are seen to apply here as well.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0,007,619 to Ronald J. Myler et al., published on Jan. 24, 2002, titled xe2x80x9cHorse Control Device,xe2x80x9d is also a continuation in part of the Myler et al. ""152 U.S. Patent discussed further above. The same points of difference between the device of the Myler et al. ""152 U.S. Patent and the present invention noted in that discussion, are seen to apply here as well.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0,139,094 published on Oct. 3, 2002 to Magnus O. Jonsson, titled xe2x80x9cBridle Bit,xe2x80x9d describes a multiple piece, snaffle type bit having the opposed cheek pieces secured to the ends of the mouth bar by ball joint fittings. Each cheek piece includes upper and lower rein and strap attachment rings, monolithically formed therewith as a single, unitary component. Thus, if the cheek pieces and/or lower attachment rings swivel or pivot outwardly, so do their upper strap attachment rings as well, in contrast to the present invention with its fixed upper harness attachment rings and swiveling dees and lower rings.
U.S. Pat. No. D-328,657 issued on Aug. 11, 1992 to Thomas L. Steele, titled xe2x80x9cHorse Bit,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design comprising a multiple piece, snaffle type mouth bar with its ends having passages through which curved members of the cheek pieces pass. The cheek piece and upper and lower rings of each side are formed monolithically as a unitary structure with no relatively moving components, in contrast to the present swivel cheeked bit with its fixed upper ring and swiveling dee and lower ring.
British Patent Publication No. 2,229,905 published on Oct. 10, 1990 to Frederica C. Newman, titled xe2x80x9cEquestrian Training Aid,xe2x80x9d describes a multiple piece, snaffle type mouth bar with a large rein and strap attachment ring at each end thereof. A weighted curb chain is removably attached to the rings, with the object being to weight the chain to affect the carriage of the head of the horse wearing the device. No dee having an integral lower rein attachment ring or upper ring integrated with the mouth bar is disclosed in the Newman ""905 British Patent Publication, which features are components of the present swivel cheeked bridle bit invention.
European Patent Publication No. 842,893 published on May 20, 1998 to Ulrich Conrad, titled xe2x80x9cHorse-Bit,xe2x80x9d describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a series of embodiments of a multiple piece, snaffle type mouth bar having swiveling cheek pieces. However, the upper harness attachment ring and dee of each cheek piece are formed as unitary, monolithic components and cannot move relative to one another. No lower, curb rein attachment ring is disclosed in the ""893 European Patent Publication.
German Patent Publication No. 10,018,417 published on Oct. 25, 2001 to Herm Sprenger GMBH, titled xe2x80x9cHorse Bit; . . . ,xe2x80x9d describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a bit having a mouth bar with side components immovably affixed thereto. Rein attachment rings are loosely installed to the lower ends of the side components, with a loose strap or tie apparently provided at the opposite ends of the side components. No swiveling dee with an integral lower rein attachment ring, nor upper harness attachment ring immovably affixed to the mouth bar, is disclosed in the ""417 German Patent Publication.
European Patent Publication No. 1,195,351 published on Apr. 10, 2002 to Herm Springer GMBH, titled xe2x80x9cHorse Bit And Its Production Method,xe2x80x9d describes a multiple piece, snaffle type mouth bar having cheek pieces formed of a flexible material. The central portion or dee of each cheek piece has an opening therein, permitting the dee to be opened and spread for the insertion of a pin into a passage on each end of the mouth bar. No swiveling components are apparent in the ""351 Publication.
Finally, The New Book of Saddlery and Tack (Carolyn Henderson, consulting editor), published by Howell Book House (New York), 1998, discloses on p. 128 a series of bridle bits having swivelly attached dees, harness attachment rings, and rein attachment rings. In each case, the dees and upper harness or curb chain rings are formed as integral, unitary components and are immovably affixed to one another, unlike the present bridle bit invention. The lower rein attachment rings, where provided, are swivelly attached to extensions depending from the dees, rather than being formed integrally with the swiveling dee.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention comprises a swivel cheeked bridle bit primarily intended for use with horses, along with other conventional tack and/or saddlery. The present bit essentially comprises a mouthpiece or bar, with a xe2x80x9cpurchasexe2x80x9d or shank and upper harness attachment ring immovably affixed to each end of the mouth bar and formed integrally therewith. A dee and lower rein attachment ring are immovably affixed to and formed integrally with one another. The purchase or shank serves as a pintle or pivot shaft for the dee and lower ring, with the dee and lower ring swiveling on the purchase shank while the upper ring remains stationary relative to the mouth bar.
The above described swivel cheeked bit configuration provides significant advantages over other swivel cheeked bits of the prior art. The present bit immovably affixes the upper ring for attachment of the nose strap, cheek strap, and/or curb chain to the bit by means of the purchase shank integrally and monolithically formed therewith, thus assuring that the upper ring cannot rotate as the lower rein attachment ring and dee swivel about the purchase pintle. This allows the nose band to remain flat across the nose of the animal regardless of the orientation of the rein attachment rings and/or dees, rather than being twisted from its attachment to a rotating ring. This greatly increases comfort for the animal, and precludes chafing or cutting the nose of the animal by the edge of the band.
Yet, the dees and lower or curb rein attachment rings are free to swivel about their attachment to the purchase shank or pintle, to provide the advantages of conventional swivel cheeked bits. The point behind such bits is to allow the dees and lower rein attachment rings to swivel or pivot downwardly and outwardly when there is little or no tension on the reins. This results in xe2x80x9csofteningxe2x80x9d a tug or pull on either rein, by first pivoting or swiveling the dee and/or lower rein attachment ring upwardly and rearwardly against the side of the horse""s face as the rein is pulled. A well trained animal will quickly recognize this command without need for the rider to apply harsh pressures to the mouth bar of the bit, particularly when such light pressure is integrated with the touch of the rein along the side of the animal""s neck.
The present swivel cheeked bit may be implemented in a large number of different bit variations, such as unitary mouth bar bits, either with or without other components extending from the mouth bar; multiple piece mouth bar, snaffle type bits; and bits having dees of any practicable configuration, either with or without a lower rein attachment ring of any practicable configuration.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a swivel cheeked bridle bit for harness animals, particularly for horses, in which the upper harness attachment eye or ring is immovably affixed to the mouth bar of the bit to preclude movement or rotation of the ring, while the dee and/or lower rein attachment ring is pivotally attached to the mouth bar.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bridle bit wherein the purchase extending from each side of the mouth bar is a separate component from the cheek component of the bit, with the cheek component, comprising the dee and/or lower rein attachment ring, pivotally attached to the purchase.
Still another object of the invention is to provide various embodiments of a swivel cheeked bridle bit, including bits having single piece mouth bars, snaffle type bits having multiple piece mouth bars, and bits having swivelly attached dees and/or lower rein attachment rings, as desired.
It is a further object of the invention to improve the comfort of a harness animal by precluding twisting movement of the upper attachment ring or eye and any straps or harness components attached thereto, when the corresponding dee and/or lower rein attachment ring swivels relative to the remainder of the bit structure.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.